


The Undoing

by c_i_b_a



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_i_b_a/pseuds/c_i_b_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Loki, a fascination, and the corruption of a beautiful soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undoing

         He looked at her curiously, caution in his eyes. He had no idea what to make of her, or how he felt for that matter. She glanced at him from behind a curtain of long bronze hair, and a small smirk appeared on her lips along with a satisfied gleam in her gold-brown eyes. Loki blushed deeply and started to turn away- before he realized what he was doing. _“Embarrassed? Loki? Prince of Asgard?”_ he thought incredulously. _“No.”_ He subtly raised his chin and glared down at the ridiculously mesmerizing girl one row over from him. She held his gaze for a moment and raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him. _“Oh..I see,”_ He thought as he displayed a wicked smirk of his own. Movement in the front of the room- er- hall, really caught his attention. Their instructor was moving scrolls on the sturdy mahogany table in front of him. _“No doubt preparing another lecture on our proud Agrarian_ _victories,”_ Loki mused. His shoulders sagged involuntarily at the thought of having to spend another moment confined to studying battles and about what makes a great warrior. That was what Thor longed for. He’d much rather spend his days reading or watching people. He would occasionally trail the edges of shadows and see how people around the kingdom really acted when no one of high standing was watching. Or so they thought. Loki had a talent for knowing weaknesses, and yet he hadn't been crippled by one himself. That would soon change.

 

         After trying to absorb any valuable information on Asgardian battle strategies, for his father’s sake, Loki stretched his back and pulled his arms above his head, pulling on his muscles. He allowed himself a glance in her direction. She was gone. But he knew where he might find her. He hadn't even known her name, he didn't even remember taking notice of her before (surely he would've remembered that?) Even so, he could recall seeing her perched under a willow tree just off of the furthermost boundaries of the gardens that surrounded the palace.

         He started in towards the pathways of the gardens. Asgardian gardens were actually quite beautiful. Loki allowed himself to admire the elegant yet wild and free-growing foliage. There were tall, red-brown trees with wisteria climbing the bark and hanging through the leaves. Crumbled walls almost completely hidden by ivy of varying kinds were spread out in some sort of order that was too old to see. Loki thought back briefly to when he and Thor would take cover behind them while hiding from Sif and Fandral while playing childhood games. He and Thor always worked best together. Even though they were old, the walls weren't an eyesore. They contributed a subtle elegance to the scene. Roses and white, yellow, and purple lilies scattered the moss and cobblestone ground. Loki continued to walk until he reached the roots of a giant weeping willow. This particular tree was so old that it's leaves reached the ground, creating an umbrella around it. It was positioned in such a spot, that during the last rays of sunlight it was filled with a filmy golden glow. He knew because this used to be his spot. His spot that he would go to after a long day of unfulfilled expectations. His spot, where Frigga would sometimes find him crying, or on good days, reading a book. This was his safe spot- where he could be Loki, and no one would disapprove.

 

         Now, he could see a figure leaning against the trunk, _her_  he assumed. Stepping gracefully, but determinedly, over the knotted roots of the tree, he pushed past the flowing cascade of drooping leaves and into the glowing circle of moss, weeds, and clover. She was sitting in the midst of the moss and twisting roots, in all her intriguing glory, bent over the same paper as before. She hadn't noticed his entrance, do he decided to watch for the moment. The charcoal utensil was gliding smoothly over the paper, which he could now see was smudged and worn thin. She wore an expression of concentration, a line marring the space between her brows. Her featured then fanned into an expression that could only be described as pure hope mingled with relief as she continued to cover the well-used parchment with a series of calculated strokes. She let out the breath she'd been holding and wore a triumphant little smile. Loki found himself smiling at her; he found it amusing that such a small feat could make her glow. As he did so, she finally caught sight of him. Her smile quickly faded and she resumed a default expression- one of mild annoyance and a sort of gleam in her eyes and an almost smirking twitch to her lips that seemed to say " _Be careful."_ _._

She looked at him expectantly. "Oh, um.." Loki found himself at a loss for words, which never happens. She cocked her eyebrow expectantly, a smile creeping across her face.

"Ehehe, i'm sorry. I know how truly awkward this must look." Loki found himself saying as he blushed lightly. The girl simply laughed, a melodic sort of sound- but not high and light. A sound that was full and showed emotion, a true sound. She gestured with her charcoal to the patch of clover across from her. He sat. "What's your name?" he asked. "Ilisa," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic, tell me if it sucks so far, comments appreciated!


End file.
